


Day Thirty-Four || Something You Heard Your Friend Say

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A loss in Sasuke's family begets rumors and whispers. As someone who's faced a similar loss, Hinata hopes to help him stand up to all the gossip.





	Day Thirty-Four || Something You Heard Your Friend Say

“Hey, did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“That Sasuke kid - the one who skipped school for like a week?”

“I thought he was sick…”

“No, his parents died!”

Several kids gasp in surprise.

“What?!”

“Yeah, they were killed in a car wreck! Apparently he and his big brother are living with their aunt now, and a cousin. He’s coming back to school today!”

Listening in while pretending to be busy, Hinata can’t help but stiffen.

“Oh, poor Sasuke...I’m gonna make him a card! I bet he’ll like it sooo much, he’ll finally say he likes me!”

“Oh  _ please _ , Sakura - I’ll make one too. It’ll be even better than yours! And then he’ll like  _ me _ !”

“Nu-uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

Glancing to Sakura and Ino as they bicker, Hinata can’t help a small feeling of anger in her chest. Is that  _ really _ all they ever think about...? Bristling slightly, she manages a small glower before forcing herself to turn away. They won’t listen, even if she tells them they’re wrong. They never do…

_...Sasuke...I’m sorry… _ Only two years prior, Hinata lost her own mother when her little sister was born. But no one had talked about that. No one ever noticed the wallflower, and it wasn’t something newsworthy like a car crash. Even her teacher hadn’t said a word.

No one cared…but perhaps better that, than people making a spectacle out of it.

Fiddling with her backpack straps as she lingers outside before school starts, Hinata tries to think of a way to convey her sympathy. Clearly the idea of a card is ruined...if Sakura and Ino are going to be so shallow about  _ theirs _ , she doesn’t want Sasuke thinking she’s just copying them. She, more than anyone in their class, knows how it feels to lose a parent you love.

Lost in thought, there’s a jolt as the first bell rings, and everyone makes to run inside. Hinata startles, glancing around to look for the person in question.

...she doesn’t see him.

_...maybe his aunty will bring him another way. Away from the other kids. _ At least, that’s what Hinata would want if she were him. Surely everyone will stare at him, now that the rumors are started and the news is out. The less he has to suffer that, the better.

The hallways are abuzz with activity as per usual, but there seems to be a slight anticipation to it. Their elementary school is rather small, so word has surely traveled fast. It brings a clench of anxiety to Hinata’s chest. Not for herself, but for the boy. Making her way to her desk, she can’t help several nervous glances to the door. And she’s not the only one to do so.

“All right everyone, settle down,” their teacher chides, looking them all over with hands on his hips. Hinata’s always liked Mr. Umino. Hopefully he’ll do something to help make things easier on Sasuke when he gets here. “I’m sure by now you all know about one of your classmate’s loss they faced last week. Unfortunately, they won’t be coming back quite yet.”

Whispers quickly break out, which he silences with a hand.

“Something came up, but they should be here tomorrow. So, since we have a little time, we’re going to be working on a project for them. Everyone is going to make a card for them, to try to cheer them up.”

A small, scandalized sound comes from the girls, apparently offended at having their idea stolen.

“Now...I want to make it very clear. Once you give the student...well, I think you all know who it is by now. Once you give  _ Sasuke _ your card, I want you all to do something for me.  _ Do not _ talk to Sasuke about it any more after that. He’s...very sad now, and we don’t want to make that sadness last any longer than it has to. So, give him a nice message in your card, and let him know you’re thinking of him. But then, please, just treat him as you would any other day. We want Sasuke to feel welcome back to class.”

Hinata gives a small nod to herself. Well, now she can make the card without worry! But... _ how _ to make it...now  _ that _ will be the question. She wants to say something about her mother...not to take away from Sasuke’s loss, but to let him know that she understands. That she knows how he feels! She may be young, but still she understands that it’s a fine line to walk.

Iruka starts handing out paper, telling them to take out their crayons and pencils. Hinata takes to rolling one between her hands, staring at the blank canvas thoughtfully. To start, she carefully folds it in half widthwise. Then, very carefully she makes a drawing of Sasuke, and herself. Not really...doing anything, just standing together, both with somber expressions. 

Next comes the hard part.

Opening the card, she switches to her pencil...and then takes out a notebook. She wants to practice what to say first, before messing up her card. She’ll scribble a bit, read it, and then...scratch it all out to start over. It’s so hard to put what she wants to say into words! To have both sadness, and hope in her message.

“Ten minutes left, class! And remember to please put your name in the card - I’ll hang onto them until tomorrow, when Sasuke gets back.”

Hinata gives a small sound of panic. Now or never! Worrying over the lined paper, she gives it one last try.

...this should work.

Ever so carefully, she writes it again, this time within the card, with the best handwriting she can muster. She just scribbles the last period when Iruka announces it’s time to move on to their next lesson.

Shyly, she puts her card in his hands when he comes by to collect them. Is he going to read them…? She hopes not. That would be...embarrassing! Her words are for Sasuke, after all.

From there, the day goes...relatively the same as any other. Still gossip is whispered around the other students, but Hinata ignores them. She doesn’t want to participate in something that will make Sasuke upset...even if he isn’t here.

For now, all she can do...is wait.

The next morning, everyone continues to try and scout out the arrival. Hinata hangs back by the doors, wishing she was brave enough to tell the others to stop. Can’t they see how rude they’re being? Would  _ they _ like to be stared and gawked at?

...but he doesn’t show. Most kids still linger outside, hoping for a glimpse. Hinata gives up and heads inside early. Hopefully she can get her card from Iruka, too - she’s still nervous about it, and -

...oh!

She’s the first to enter the classroom...well, technically she’s the second. At the front of the room is none other than Sasuke, a tall, lean woman at his side. It must be...his aunt…?

The sound of the door gets them all to look over, and Hinata quickly goes red. “I...I-I’m sorry! Should I...leave?”

“No, that’s okay Hinata,” Iruka replies gently, giving her a smile. “Would you like to give Sasuke your card, since you’re here?”

Oh no -  _ now _ ...? She’s - she’s not ready! Still, it doesn’t seem she has much choice. Ducking her head shyly, she approaches the desk, accepting her card from Iruka. Holding it awkwardly for a moment...she then gives it to Sasuke, avoiding his eyes.

Hands on his shoulders, his aunt reads from behind, much to Hinata’s added embarrassment. All the while, Iruka looks on with that same soft smile.

...he read it, didn’t he?

Sasuke stares at the front for a while, glancing up before opening it. Hinata dares to look once he does, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, and the exhaustion in his face. He even looks gaunter… He blinks slowly, frowning ever so slightly as he reads. Oh no...does he not like it…?

“That’s a very sweet card, Hinata,” his aunt offers, looking up with a somber smile. “I’m so sorry about your mother. Thank you for empathizing with Sasuke. I’m sure he appreciates it. Don’t you, hun?”

He just keeps staring at the card.

“...well, the bell will be ringing soon,” Iruka reminds them. “The other kids will be here then. Sasuke, why don’t we get you sat down before they arrive?”

“A good idea. I need to get to work - thank you so much for seeing to all this,” the woman offers, Iruka just waving away her concern. Laying a gentle hand atop her nephew’s head, she says a soft goodbye, promising to come pick him up after class.

“...Mr. Umino…?”

“Yes, Sasuke?”

The boy looks up. “...can...can I sit next to Hinata today…?”

Surprise pulls at the man’s features, but he quickly recovers. “Of...of course! There’s an empty seat in the corner next to her. I think that would be a good idea.” That way, no one else will be right beside him to bother him. “I’ll go move your things.”

Sasuke nods, and then looks to Hinata.

They stare at each other for a while.

“...thank you,” he says softly. “...I’m sorry about your mommy.”

“I’m sorry too, Sasuke. Um...I-I hope you feel better soon, but...it’s okay to be sad, too. I still get sad when I think about Mommy…”

Another pause...and then they each move to give each other a hug.

Iruka watches for a moment with a knowing smile before continuing his task.

To Hinata’s surprise, Sasuke’s grip is...very tight, burying his head in her neck. It seems to help it sink in: how much he’s hurting. Fighting a trembling lip and tears, she does the same.

...and then the bell rings, and they spring apart in surprise.

“...o-oh! You - you better sit down. Um...before everyone gets here.”

He just nods, thanking Iruka as they both take their seats. Unbidden, they both tense themselves against the words sure to come.

And come they do.

Sakura and Ino quickly begin to squawk as they spot him. But, to his credit, Iruka cuts them off with a bark, pointing to their seats. Both girls look suspiciously to Hinata...but do as they’re told, as do all the others as they make their way in.

Only once class begins does Iruka hand everyone their cards, letting one at a time deliver them to Sasuke. To his credit, Sasuke endures, reading them all over and giving quiet thank yous to each one...even Sakura and Ino. Soon he has an entire stack that Iruka gives him a big manilla envelope for, stuffed into his backpack.

Glancing over...Hinata sees him stick  _ her _ card back into his desk.

Something in her chest leaps.

“...all right, class. Today we have a very important lesson in our social studies books. We’re going to be learning about Egypt…!”

Slowly, attention shifts back to normal, and Hinata fetches her book, following instructions to the right page.

...well, maybe the rumors won’t stop after this morning. Maybe the other kids will keep whispering. But at least Sasuke will know: he’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh golly this is late. Very busy day, sorry guys! But hey, I haven't gone to bed yet - that means I'm not behind xD
> 
> Aaanywho, I'm not sure if I fit the prompt EXACTLY...but Hinata DID hear something her friends - or, "friends" - were saying. So...maybe? Haha - I think it's passable, at least. Poor Sasuke...hopefully he can find a common grief in his new friend, and they can help each other heal.
> 
> But yeah, that'll do it for tonight! Thanks for stopping by to read!


End file.
